The Chronicles of the Forgotten
by SuperFreak85
Summary: Taki Michi left Konoha five years ago not able to face the things she had done. But as her new home is destoryed, she will be forced to go back to the village she left and face her past. With war looming will she be able to make amends before its to late?
1. The Vastness of Sand

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other of its characters, Masashi Kishimoto does. I only own original characters. And this story takes place when the Konaha 11 are all in their twenties, just so thats clear.**_

**The Vastness of Sand**

_Her blue eyes looked out over the village from her perch on top of the academy. It had been a long time since she had been to the academy, not since the Chunin exams. One of her booted feet dangled over the side and she swung it back and forth softly, the low tap of her heel hitting the side of the building filling the silent air around her. The sound of two sets of feet were approaching her and she looked over her shoulder, some of her short white hair blowing in her face and she quickly tucked it behind her ear with one of her gloved hands. Her two squad mates sat down on either side of her, one with a sigh of contentment and the other with a grunt. _

_Taki looked back out over the village that she had called home for her entire life. She could never imagine living somewhere else, risking her life for another village and its people. Konoha was her home and the people were her family. She leaned back on her hands as she smiled out at the retreating sun._

_"Do you think we will always be like this? Together, fighting for the village that we love?" The girl asked to her left. The girls brown hair was pulled back neatly in a high ponytail, showing off the sharp features of her face. Taki had always found herself a tad envious of her squad mate, but it only made her strive harder._

_"Yeah, were ninja's of Konoha…" Taki started, but the boy to her right cut her off, looking over his shoulder at her, some of his long black bangs blowing in his green eyes._

"_Until the day we die." He said with a smirk. Taki smiled back at him before she looked out at the village, the sunset casting a golden glow over the faces of the past Hokages, a sigh escaping her lips._

"_Exactly… Until the day we die."_

_**********_

Taki let out a huff as she fell back against the dusty chair in the Suna Wall Watchtower. She remembered those days like they had just happened. Ten years had gone by since she had become a Chunin and the silly dreams of a fifteen year old girl were lost to the twenty-five year old woman sitting in a tower in the middle of a vast desert. She kicked her feet up on the empty chair in front of her as she let out a small sigh, her head falling back. Life when one was fifteen was so much less complicated, even if she had just been appointed Chunin.

A slight, warm wind passed through the makeshift tower, granules of sand rubbing against her skin in the least pleasant of ways. She might have been in Suna for five years now, but Taki still wasn't used to the excessive heat and the endless amounts of sand. Taki kicked the chair out from under her feet as she stood and walked over to one of the walls, leaning against it and looking out the opening. The watchtower was more of a hut, half walls and a roof to try and provide shade. The shade was nice, but the hot wind still made it uncomfortable.

Her blue eyes scanned the horizon and saw nothing but sand. It was all she ever seemed to see… sand. It was days like these that really made her notice, days where she was longing for the coolness of her small apartment where the only constant man in her life was waiting for her. She smiled to herself when she thought about him, his big brown eyes looking at her with a grin plastered on his face. Yes, she would much rather be home telling him about all the crazy people she knew back in the leaf village, his personal favorite to hear about was Naruto, or any mission she had gone on. Taki would much rather be home then out on guard duty again. She was a Jonin for crying out loud, why was she always stuck with guard duty? The scuffing sound of dirt under feet drew her attention away from the horizon and to the form slowly approaching her.

His hands were shoved deeply into the front pockets of his brown pants, his shoulders slightly hunched forward. His black hair was a little longer than it had been back when they had both been in the leaf, but it still had that spiked style to it. His black Suna headband was tied tightly around his head and his black shirt was tucked into his pants. He wasn't wearing a vest, but he never did. Sasuke Uchiha had no need for a vest.

Sasuke stayed silent as he looked at the woman that was observing him, her blue eyes narrowed and wary. Taki had always been wary of him, ever since they had been kids. Her white hair was held back in a wild bun, her Suna headband absent from her forehead. Her black pants were tight on her slim legs and her deep red shirt sleeves just peaked out from the arm holes of her tan unzipped Jonin vest. A black belt worked its way through the loops of her pants where her Suna headband had been made into a belt buckle.

"What are you doing here Sasuke? Isn't it your day off?" Taki asked as one of her dark brows arched toward her hairline. Sasuke didn't say anything as he continued to observe her. Her blue eyes never left his face, intense as they always seemed to be. It had something to do with that dark red apache stripe that ran across her eyes and nose, temple to temple. It was something she said she had been born with, a marking of a clan that she had never known.

"Just needed some air," Sasuke finally said as he scratched at the back of his sweaty neck. Taki let out a curt laugh as she looked back out over the vast sea of sand looking for something, anything. The amount of guards at the wall had been increased in the last couple of months due to more reports of skirmishes around the border flooding in. There was only one person due to be coming to the village that day and that was Kankuro. His mission with the leaf was over and he was supposed to be on his way back, but when it came to a trip to the leaf Kankuro was never home when he was expected.

"What about that baby of yours?" Taki asked still not looking at him. Taki had arrived in the village a year after him and by that time he had married Temari and three years later they had, had a baby girl. He might have gained another Uchiha to the clan, but at the cost of losing his wife during childbirth. Yui Uchiha looked just like her mother, except she had gotten her father's dark eyes.

"With the Kazekage."

"She's always with Gaara," Taki laughed as she wiped at her brow. Gaara had taken to his niece like she was his own. Sasuke found it ironic that the guy who used to think he only lived to kill was now mush in the palms of his two year old niece. The symbol on his head was no longer ironic, but described the man perfectly.

Silence fell over the two as Sasuke shoved his hand back in his pocket. Silence was a common thing between the two. They had never been anything close to friends, but now they were squad mates and Sasuke was trying to make some kind of rapport with her whenever he could, but he still never knew what to say. He remembered when all he cared about was revenge and cared nothing for any sort of bond but after marrying Temari and having Yui, he was trying to change that. He had gotten his stupid revenge and had nothing but agony to show for it. Yui and Suna were his hope for a new life and to finally make new bonds like the ones he had, had once but carelessly threw away.

He shifted from one foot to the other as he struggled to find words, but they failed on his tongue. She was the hardest person he had ever had to talk to. He had better conversations with his two year old then the woman standing before him. Taki turned to look at him again, an expectant look in her blue eyes. He frowned as a low grunt left his tight lips, turning and walking away from her.

Taki let out a curt laugh as she watched Sasuke walk away from her, the Uchiha clan symbol staring at her from the back of his black shirt. His shoulders were still hunched forward and his hands shoved in his pockets. He still mirrored that lost little twelve year old back in the academy in so many ways.

"Some people never change," Taki said to herself as she watched him disappear in a flash. Taki stretched one of her legs out and groaned as her eyes looked at the position on the sun. She had been out there for eight hours and she had another hour to go. One of her hands reached down for the bladder of water at her side and quickly took a long pull. There was nothing more refreshing than a cold drink of water. Too bad her water was no longer cold and a tad on the grainy side. She really hated sand sometimes, it got in everything.

"Are you looking for someone?" A voice rang out behind her and Taki jumped slightly at the voice. She really hated that he could do that. He was one of the only ones that could. She turned around to face the man and when she saw his face she stifled a laugh behind one of her petite hands. Kankuro was standing in front of her looking worse for wear. His purple "war paint" was smudged on his face and a black eye was swelling his left eye shut. When he smiled at her she noticed the nice cut on his bottom lip.

"Have a little trouble with a certain lady of the leaf?" Taki asked as she observed him. It didn't matter that he had been worked over by a girl, the smug look on his face was still there and his cockiness was still as present as ever.

"Yeah, Tenten wasn't happy with me," Kankuro said with a smile as if the butt kicking he had received was one of his fondest memories with the fiery weapons expert. They had been seeing each other for awhile, but while Tenten wanted to be exclusive, Kankuro still wanted to have an open relationship.

"What did you do this time?"

"I got a little too friendly with Moegi. Not only was Tenten on my but Lee had to stop Neji from giving me the gentle fist to my privates."

Taki stiffened at the last name. Neji… now there was a name that was painful. She tried to brush off her reaction, but Kankuro noticed it quickly, one of his eyebrows disappearing into his hood. Taki was his squad mate and a good friend, but there was still so much about her that he didn't know. Gaara was the only one in the Sand besides herself that knew the true reason why she was in Suna instead of Konoha.

"You okay?" Kankuro asked her, getting a forced smile from Taki as she looked back over at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine… How long have Moegi and Neji been together?" Taki asked. She didn't really want to know, but she couldn't stop herself from asking.

"For awhile now. I guess it's pretty serious."

Movement behind Kankuro caught Taki's eye and she quickly let the breath she didn't realize that she had been holding. She gave Kankuro a rough slap on the shoulder before she walked past him.

"Where the hell are you going?" Kankuro rang out as he turned toward her and saw a Chunin heading his way.

"Home, where else? See ya Kankuro!" Taki yelled over her shoulder as she passed her relief. The smile on her face fell as she turned forward again. She just wanted to get home and take as shower and see those brown eyes she had been thinking about all day. Neji was the last thing she wanted on her mind. Her guilt was enormous when she thought of him.

******

Taki walked into the kitchen of her small apartment and set the box of dango down on the counter. The apartment was unusually quiet and a small stab of panic raced through her before she felt something rub against the side of her calf. When she looked down a small orange tabby was rubbing himself against her, his purr loud as he circled her leg. The cat was a sure sign that brown eyes was around. The cat followed him everywhere. She heard a slight rustle behind her, making Taki turn slowly.

She just caught a small body crouched on top of the refrigerator before they launched toward her with a small feral cry. Her arms shot up and wrapped around the body as small arms wrapped around her neck. The figure let out a growl before she dug her fingers lightly into their side playfully, a small giggle erupting from them as they started to squirm in her arms.

"Stop! Stop!" They cried out between their laughs. Taki let them go and they landed in a crouch on the floor. She smiled down at him as he straightened up. His dark brown hair was wild atop his head and his blue shirt was wrinkled. His brown eyes stared up at her happily, their slit pupils only showing innocence.

"Taisetsu how many times have I talked to you about climbing up onto the fridge?"

"I'm sorry mommy," he said quietly as he looked down at the ground.

"If you really want to surprise me take Kuma up there with you so he doesn't give you away," Taki said with a smile as she referred to the small tabby that was now clawing at the boys pant leg. Taisetsu looked back up at her with a huge smile on his face, his elongated canines poking out from his full lips. Taki smiled down at her four year old son, the markings on his face catching her eye. On each cheek he had red fang like markings of a clan she did not belong to.

Why did he have to look so much like his father?


	2. The Coming Rain

_The night was quiet as they sat on the small, wooden dock, her feet just piercing the top of the cold water. The reflection of the many stars glistened atop the lake like it was made of the purest of glass. It was one of her favorite places in all of Konoha, a place she had frequented since she discovered it at the tender age of seven. Her blue eyes looked away from the water and to the figure that was sitting next to her. His back was straight, his long black hair cascading down his back. His pupil-less eyes were looking out at something in the distance, a look of serenity on his face._

_These were the times Taki really enjoyed being with him. Neji always let his guard down when they were alone and she was thankful for that. He didn't do it around anyone else and just that alone showed her how much he thought and cared for her._

_"What is it?" Neji asked her suddenly, her fixed gaze breaking. She hadn't realized that she had been staring at him for some time. "You can't stop looking at me."_

_"What, I can't look at my boyfriend and admire his amazing bone structure?" Taki asked with a smile. Neji looked over at her and smiled slightly, one of his dark brows raised in amusement._

_"Well if you must," Neji replied, making a small laugh escape Taki's mouth before she gave him a playful shove in the shoulder. He looked away from her again and back out over the water, a faint smile still on his lips. Even if the smile was faint, Taki found it to be one of the greatest and manliest gestures she had ever seen. It even rivaled that time a few years back when she and Nana saw Kakashi reading his book on the river bank. His vest was off and his shirt was riding up, showing off a little of his stomach and waist line. Yeah, that was a sight she would never forget._

_"Taki there's something I want to talk to you about," Neji said suddenly, capturing her attention again. _

_"What is it?" She asked, her blue eyes searching his face as she waited for him to answer. _

_"I wanted to say…" Neji started when a loud yell came from behind just as a figure launched itself over them and into the water. The cold water came up and splashed them slightly, a laugh escaping Taki and a frown coming to Neji's face. A head of bright blonde hair broke the surface of the water, a mischievous grin on the boys face._

_"Hehe," the boy laughed as he looked at the two sitting on the edge of the dock. _

_"NARUTO!!" someone yelled from behind them and Taki turned quickly to see the owner of the yell. Sakura stood there with her arms crossed over her chest. She had on a flimsy pink tank top and tiny black shorts, her pink hair pulled back in a ponytail. A few figures stood behind Sakura, all with their own expressions on their faces. Sai stood there with a smile on his face, the fake smile that irked Taki to no end. He had no shirt on, only a pair of black track shorts. Shikamaru stood a little behind him, a look of boredom on his face, his brown eyes looking at the girl beside him. His shirt was missing also, just a pair of blue shorts slung loosely on his hips. Nana, Taki's old genin squad mate, was standing next to Shikamaru with a mischievous grin on her face as she removed her green shirt and cast it to the dock, revealing a red bra. Shikamaru let out a groan as he watched his girlfriend go for the button of her black shorts._

_"Can't you keep your clothes on? You're so troublesome, you know that?" Shikamaru exasperated as he received a sly smile from his girlfriend. It was that day then. It was a crazy tradition Naruto had come up with when they were eighteen. On the night of any full moon everyone went swimming… clothing optional of course. Which only meant one thing; that Naruto was buck naked as he swam up to her._

_"If you mean highly perverted, then yes I am troublesome," Nana said with a smile as she teased her boyfriend, some of her brown hair going into her face. He should have known how she was better than anyone. He was the one that caught her peeping on the boys in the onsen when they were sixteen._

_"Just be glad that I don't like to sleep around. You're the only man for me Shikamaru," Nana said with a wink as she let her shorts drop to the deck, revealing matching red underwear. In truth Nana might have been a pervert, but when it came down to it Shikamaru was the only guy she had ever been with and that was the way she wanted it._

_"I must be going," Neji said suddenly as he stood from the deck, his back straight as it always was. Neji never did approve of Naruto's tradition, but it happened to be one of Taki's favorites and to see her boyfriend act like he was always made her feel bad if she stayed._

_"Ah come on Neji," Naruto said from the water. He had come to a stop next to Taki, one of his arms resting on the deck beside her leg. "Loosen up."_

_"Yeah Neji don't be such a limp dick. You better watch out or someone is going to swoop in and take Taki from you," Sai said as he came up behind Taki. He crouched down and he wrapped an arm around her, his other hand reaching for her white hair and bringing it to his face. He let his head fall to her shoulder and gently caressed her arm as his dark eyes looked up at Neji. Taki tried to suppress her blush as she looked away from Neji and to Naruto. It wasn't the first time Naruto and Sai had done something like that to get to Neji, but sometimes she felt like they went overboard. _

_Neji didn't say anything as he ripped his white shirt over his head and threw it to the dock._

_"Now we're talking!" Nana yelled from behind as she pushed Neji into the water, his sudden grip on her wrist taking her with him. A groan came from Shikamaru as he shook his head. Taki just laughed as she looked back at Shikamaru. He might have looked annoyed but Taki knew that he was enjoying himself, just like she was._

_********_

Taki's blue eyes opened slowly, not wanting to break one of her fonder memories from when she was back in Konoha. She had to admit that she missed the village and her friends, but she no longer belonged there and now she had more than herself to worry about. A hand came crashing down on her face, one small, pudgy finger poking her in the eye.

"Ow," She groaned as she moved the small hand, just to receive it right back in the face. Taki sat up quickly, the small hand and sheet falling into her lap. She looked over and saw Tai sleeping on the bed beside her. He was laying on the bed sideways, his arms and legs sprawled out in every direction. His blue pajamas were twisted, his brown hair wild and his mouth hung open slightly. Taki never thought that such a small person could take up so much of the bed. Taki silently slipped from the bed and to the bathroom, grabbing the towel folded on her dresser on her way out. She had about ten minutes to take a shower and start some breakfast before Tai was awake and ready to pounce on the day.

A knock sounded on the door and Taki let out a groan as she abandoned her path to the bathroom and started heading for her front door. A loud knock came again and she quickened her pace, ready to punch the person if they knocked again. She reached for the handle and ripped it open to see a man standing there with a slight scowl on his face. He was an errand boy for the Kazekage and the look on his young face told Taki right away that the boy wasn't thrilled about his job. He scratched at his red hair and let out a sigh as he let his hand fall to his side. He was clearly not a morning person.

"What is it?" Taki asked as she stood there, her delicate brow arched as she waited for the guy to answer. She had seen him before, always roaming the halls of the Kazekage building, sometimes neglecting to do his work all together. She really didn't understand why Gaara kept the guy at his appointed position. One was supposed to take their job seriously and if not they didn't deserve it. Taki clearly believed the man in front of her to be unworthy, but then again who was she to judge.

"Kazekage-sama needs you in his office as soon as possible," The man said curtly.

"Right," Taki said before she shut the door, hearing an annoyed growl from the other side. She didn't have time for bullshit from a guy like that so early in the morning. Her blue eyes looked down at the towel in her hand and she quickly tossed it on the table as she grabbed her tan Jonin vest from the back of a chair. She quietly made her way down the hall and to her room and stopped suddenly in her doorway.

Taisetsu was sitting on the bed with Kuma sitting in his lap. He was already fully dressed; his red shirt to big on his narrow shoulders and his dark brown shorts had a small rip at the hem of one of the legs. His brown hair was messy as always and he had a big smile of expectancy on his face. Taki smirked down at him, waving her hand.

"Make sure you brush your teeth really good," Taki said as the four year old let out a holler and leapt off the bed and headed for the bathroom as fast as he could. His energy was something that he had gotten from his father because Taki had never been as energetic as Tai was in her whole twenty-five years of life.

***

Gaara sat patiently in his office, the large chair one of the most comfortable he had ever sat in. Kankuro and Sasuke were standing in front of his desk waiting for the last member of their team to show up. Kankuro was looking over a tiny cat puppet he had in his hand, tinkering with one of the hind legs, and Sasuke was talking quietly to the two year old girl that he was holding in his arms.

She was sitting on one of his hips, his arms holding her in place. She was talking, but most of the words were incoherent as she rambled on. Sasuke listened intently to everything that Yui said, nodding his head like he understood. Yui tugged at some of Sasuke's black hair, making him smile just a little as he tickled her under the chin to stop. The girl giggled as she pulled her small hand away, her head dipping down to block his fingers. She looked so much like Temari it was uncanny, even her smile was the same as Temari's had been.

Suddenly a flash of red and brown came barreling through the doorway of his office and straight at Kankuro. He didn't have time to respond as Kankuro pitched forward slightly before letting out a yelp of surprise and pain. Taisetsu was latched onto Kankuro's leg, biting him. Taki came into the room, panting slightly as she narrowed her eyes at her son. She reached down for him and yanked him off, a frown on her face.

"Tai how many times," Taki started, cutting herself off. Tai was looking up at her, his brown eyes big and puppy like. A smirk came to Gaara's face when he heard Taki sigh. It was the look, it always worked on her. "Don't look at me like that."

It was no use she was already caught in his stare and she had to quickly look away from him. Kankuro fumed as he grabbed the back of Tai's shirt and lifted him off the ground, the cat puppet grasped tightly in his other hand. It wasn't the first time Kankuro had received a surprise attack from Taisetsu. The boy loved Kankuro since he was a few months old; he had even followed him around the Kazekage building when he had just learned to crawl. And even though Kankuro would deny it, he was quite attached to the little boy also.

"Dammit Tai it really hurts when you do that! You…" there they were again, those puppy eyes that were now staring at Kankuro. He tried his best to avoid them, but he couldn't.

"Just… damn," Kankuro finished as he set the boy back down on the ground. Tai smiled up at him, his eyes drifting over to the cat puppet in Kankuro's hand.

"What's that?" Tai asked as he reached out for it. A small smile came to Kankuro's lips as he bent down and handed it to the boy.

"I made it for you. Kuma II."

Taki sighed as she watched Tai grab it and give Kankuro a hug of thanks. It was the seventh puppet Kankuro had made for him and she was starting to wonder if Kankuro had intentions of teaching her son his puppet master technique. Tai's father would hate that, but then again his father had nothing to do with him. She watched as Tai ran over to a small chair in the corner of the room and sat down, falling silent and still as Yui made her way over to him. She might have only been two years old, but she was one hell of a walker. Taki could only guess that her quick learning skills were one of the Uchiha traits she had inherited. If that was so she was well on her way to becoming a great ninja. Yui climbed up in the seat next to Tai who had made room for her and she watched him intently as he bounced his new puppet around.

"You wanted to see us," Sasuke's voice rang out getting Taki's attention. Her blue eyes scanned to the red head that was sitting behind the large desk. His light blue pupil-less eyes were looking back at them as he slumped in his chair. He wasn't wearing his white robe that day and she preferred his that way. Without it he looked a lot less… superior and way more simple and approachable. She liked approachable Gaara more than superior Gaara any day.

"Yes. Twenty minutes ago a black figure was seen just outside the wall. I want you guys to patrol the perimeter outside the village and report your findings to right away if you have contact."

It was simple and to the point, just the way she liked it. They gave nods of understanding before they turned to leave the office. Taki took one more look over at her son and saw him looking at her. He had pride in his brown eyes as he waved at her. She smiled and waved back at him. A swelling feeling grew in her chest as she walked out the door; Tai's look still fresh in her mind. No matter what she did her four year old was proud of his mother and that made everything she did, every time she risked her life for the mission worth it. If she could see that face on the person that mattered most to her it was all worth it. Her choice to leave Konoha was worth it.

***

Taki frowned as she kneeled, keeping herself in the shade the large wall of Suna barely provided. Her blue eyes scanned the horizon in front of her and all she saw was sand. She scratched absentmindedly at the com unit that was around her neck, static going off in her ear. Taki wasn't sure who it was that said they had seen movement on the outside perimeter of Suna's wall, but the longer she kneeled there the more her murderous intent grew. She was hot and completely fucking miserable.

"You guys see anything?" Kankuro asked.

"Nothing," Sasuke answered, his voice sounding annoyed.

"I don't see anything. I think someone drank too much sake last night and is seeing things in this heat. I say we find who it was and beat the living hell out of them," Taki replied as she shifted her weight from one leg to the other. She had been crouching in the same position for so long that her legs had started to numb out on her.

"You know it's days like these that make me miss Konoha. I can just imagine it; the trees, shade and all the beautiful women serving me sake and dango. Don't you agree with me Sasuke?" Kankuro commented, making Taki's eyes narrow. Not only had he totally ignored her, but he was going on about all the girls she had grown up with… again. He obviously didn't see her as one of these beautiful leaf women he was always talking about. Taki let out a small laugh when Sasuke failed to answer. The way she remembered it, it seemed that Sasuke had never been attracted to any of the girls from the leaf.

"Aren't you still sporting a black eye from the beating you recently received from one of those beautiful Kunoichi from Konoha?" Taki asked with a small scoff.

"Yeah, but it was worth it. I mean the things Tenten can do… there was this one time…" Kankuro started, but Taki quickly cut him off as a sound of disgust came out of her throat.

"Please stop there. I don't want to hear about it."

"Yes you do. Then there was this other time…" Kankuro started again, but the cool, calculated voice of Sasuke rang over the line.

"I think you're forgetting something."

"Yeah, what's that?" Kankuro asked.

"Taki's from the leaf too."

Silence fell over the com and Taki felt herself twitch as a blush crept up her face. She was sure glad that they were not around to see it and what the hell did he mean by that? Taki heard a chuckle come from Kankuro before he spoke again.

"I see how it is."

"I think you're misunderstanding me again," Sasuke said, sounding displeased.

Taki went to reply when movement out of the corner of her caught her attention. Her blue eyes narrowed as she continued to stare at the spot waiting for something, anything that would tell her she hadn't imagined it. Then Taki saw it, a small flutter of black before a glint of silver raced toward her. She grabbed for a kunai in her pouch, moving her head just to hear the whistle of the kunai as it passed her and imbedded itself in the wall behind her.

"I've got contact," Taki bit off as she sprang from her spot, seeing the figure come into view.

Taki didn't wait for a response as she dashed toward the advancing figure. She hadn't gotten two steps before she was hit with an invisible wave of chakra. She flew back, her ass coming in contact with the sand and her head bouncing off the wall with a sickening crack. Taki shook her head to rid herself of the daze and planted her palm against the wall to push herself off. When she felt a sharp pain go through her hand a small yelp ripped from her throat. Her hand was pierced, a curved chakra blade nailing her hand to the wall.

"Son of a bitch!" She gasped as her free hand grabbed for her fallen Kunai.

She had no time to register how fast the guy was, but the next thing she knew he was kneeling over her, her legs between his. One of his hands shot out and grabbed at her throat, the other grabbing her wrist as she tried to stab him in the face. His hand around her throat tightened, a squeak the only thing escaping her lips as she began to dig her heels into the sand. Taki couldn't breathe and she desperately tried to extinguish the panic that was quickly rising as her legs began to kick out in desperation. Her blue eyes looked into the man's black ones. They were a pool of madness, a madness that shook her deeply. She hadn't seen eyes like that in a long time. As she continued to struggle his grip at her throat became tighter, the com digging into her skin. If she didn't do something soon she was done for.

The man suddenly lurched sideways, his grip slackening as he leaned away from her. Taki could just register a shuriken stuck in his shoulder. He slackened his grip on her even more as he moved to dodge another shuriken. It was all the opportunity that Taki needed. She ripped her hand free from his grasp and grabbed at the chakra blade, ripping it from her hand before shoving it into the tender flesh of the man's throat. Taki watched as his eyes grew wide with surprise as he looked back at her.

"Here's you blade back you fucking bastard," Taki rasped before she shoved the blade further in.

He let out a gurgle as blood soaked into the collar of his black uniform shirt. She brought her leg up and kicked him away, sending him flat on his back, blood from his lifeless body soaking into the golden sand. Taki's legs wobbled slightly as she went to stand, her lungs and throat burning as she panted.

"Taki are you alright?" Kankuro asked as he came running up beside her, grabbing the wrist of her wounded hand. He went to look at it but she quickly pulled it away and cradled it to her chest.

"I'm fine," She rasped, her blue eyes looking away from him and toward the dead ninja on the ground.

"Just let me look at it," Kankuro said, clearly frustrated with his squad mate.

"It's fine alright, just drop it," Taki spat back.

"It's not fine! It went through your hand, pinned it to the wall!"

She gave him a narrowed look before she bent down and ripped the headband from the man's forehead. Four vertical stripes were etched into the metal plate, making Taki frown.

"What the hell is a Rain shinobi doing all the way out here?" She asked as she looked between the irritated Kankuro and the stoic Sasuke.

"We need to inform the Kazekage," Sasuke said matter-of-factly. Taki shook her head in agreement, her wounded hand still close to her chest. She was bleeding badly, the blood running down her arm and onto her tan Jonin vest. Sasuke reached out and snatched the headband from Taki's grasp, a small whimper of protest escaping her lips.

"I'll go inform the Kazekage. You go to the hospital," He said leaving no room for argument. Taki looked at him as he reached down and yanked his shuriken out of the man before she huffed in defeat.

Sasuke stood silent as he watched Taki walk back into the village. Her white hair had come undone and was cascading around her shoulders. Kankuro was walking beside her, ready to help if she needed it. She stumbled for a moment, one of Kankuro's hands grabbing her elbow and steadying her.

"No I don't need you to carry me!" Sasuke heard Taki exclaim as she ripped her arm from Kankuro's grasp. She walked ahead of him, Kankuro following. Sasuke could just make out Kankuro's shoulders bouncing as he grew angry with her. She could be so stubborn sometimes, almost as stubborn as Naruto. Sasuke looked down at the forehead protector in his hand, his grip tightening before he disappeared in a flash.

***

Gaara walked briskly into the hospital room, his eyes landing on the scene in front of him. Taki was sitting on the edge of the hospital bed, her legs hanging over the side. Her white hair was a mess around her shoulders and her blue eyes were down cast as they looked out from behind that red stripe that boldly ran across them. She had a bandage around her head and hand, a dark bruise on her neck where the com had cut into her olive skin. Taisetsu was standing on the bed next to her looking at his mother intently as he examined her. He had a small devise in his hand that he had pressed up against the side of her head. A tube ran from the cup like end to an earpiece that he had put in one of his small ears as if he were listening for any abnormalities. The young boy didn't realize that one couldn't hear the beat of one's heart through their head.

Taki spotted Gaara in the doorway and quickly straightened her posture. He walked into the room, a gentle smile on his face as he looked at the young boy. Tai smiled when he noticed Gaara, the contraption in his hand falling to the bed.

"Mommy got the bad guy!" Tai exclaimed proudly, making a lop-sided grin come to Taki's face.

"I know she did. Can I talk to your mom alone for a minute?" Gaara as he sat down on the bed next to Taki. "Kankuro is down the hall. He said that he had something for you."

Gaara didn't have to say another word as the boy jumped off the bed and flew out the door and into the hall. He looked over at Taki, her eyes fierce as she stared back at him. He could tell that she had many questions and if he knew her like he thought he did, she would want answers right away and he just didn't have any.

"What would a Rain ninja be doing all the way out here Gaara?" She asked him. Taki was one of the few that called him by his real name.

"I don't know. There hasn't been any news of Rain ninja in any of the surrounding area. I sent a bird to Konoha. Hopefully we will hear back from them by the end of the week," Gaara answered, getting a curt nod of understanding from the woman in front of him. A small flinch of pain came over her face when she moved her hand to put it in her lap, but she quickly tried to hide it. She had been that way since she came to Suna and it sadden him slightly. He could still remember when Taki was open about most things, but after that mission everything had changed for her.

"Are you okay? The doctor said that she had to use stitches to close the wound all the way, that her chakra only healed so much."

"I'm fine," Taki said as she kept her gaze from him.

"You don't have to lie you know. Not to me." Taki looked at him from the corner of her eye before she let her head drop to her chest and sighed.

"It hurts a little." Taki replied with a look of shame on her face. She didn't want to show weakness. Not now, not ever again. "Gaara?"

"Yes?"

"Can you promise me something?" Taki asked, looking at him fully now.

"Anything."

"If something happens to me…" Taki started, but quickly hesitated. She couldn't ask him that, not after everything he had done for her. "Nevermind."

She slipped off the bed and grabbed her discarded Jonin vest from the chair with her good hand and headed out the door. Gaara's brow furrowed as he watched her disappear. That girl had no clue how much they cared about her. She thought she was alone, but nothing was farther from the truth.

***********

Author's note: I do not own anything that is related to Naruto, you all know who does. I own the OC's and the plot that is it. I also wanted to say that this story takes place when the Konoha 11 are in their twenties, just incase that slipped passed anyone, but i'm sure it didn't. oh and anything in italics is a memory or a dream of a memory. it will usually be in the beginning because that is how i decided to do it. it was so you could see some of Taki's background... well i hope you like it and please review and tell me what you think.


	3. Painted Masks

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. JUST ANOTHER OBSESSED FAN.**_

_Kankuro sighed as he walked down the beaten path. It was his third day in Konoha and he couldn't wait to get home. Sure, he liked the female scenery the village provided, but it just seemed too soon for him to be leaving Suna. It had only been four months since the whole Akatsuki incident and he didn't feel comfortable leaving Gaara back in the village without him around. But Gaara had entrusted him and him alone with meeting and informing the Hokage with any information they had found out about the Akatsuki._

_The sun was starting to set over the Hokage mountain, the five faces watching over its many citizens. Kankuro never really got the whole Hokage mountain thing. He found it strange and a little unnerving. The thought of one of those in Suna, his dead father and Gaara's faces always watching him just gave him a bad case of the willies. The mere thought was frightening. A creek ran the length of his path and reflected the fiery glow of the sunset on its surface. The sound of splashing water drew Kankuro's dark gaze and his stride came to a stop._

_A girl about sixteen was standing in the middle of the creek. Her blue pants were rolled up past her knees and her blue long sleeve shirt, with the Konoha swirl on the shoulder, was rolled up to her elbows. Her dark green Chunin vest was discarded on the bank of the creek along with her kunai pouch and a few scrolls. Her white hair was cut just at her chin, tucked behind her ears to stay out of her face. Her Konoha headband was tied around her left thigh as she bent slightly at the waist. A red stripe ran across her blue eyes, temple to temple, a mark Kankuro could only guess to be a clan mark. Her blue eyes scanned the water below her, her back hunched forward and her arms slightly outstretched, her fingers wiggling in impatient anticipation. Her gaze flicked over to him quickly, a small smile gracing her face before she looked back down at the water._

_"What are you doing?" Kankuro asked as he walked to the very edge of the bank, the water barely tapping against the toe of his sandals. Her hands shot into the water and came back out empty. She let out a whispered curse before she looked over at him. He had seen her before, in the halls of the Hokage building and hanging out at the ramen shop with Naruto and that crazy Nana girl. _

_"I'm fishing. Want to join? I can always use an extra pair of hands." She said, her voice silkier than he thought it would be. _

_He hesitated for a moment as he continued to look at her, her gaze intense and unwavering. He let his scrolls drop to the bank behind him and quickly took off his shoes. He rolled his black pants up to his knees before he waded out into the water. He came to a stop beside her, rolling up the sleeves of his sweater. He could just make out the smell of oranges coming from her hair as it caught in a fleeting breeze. _

"_So how do we do this? I've never done this before," Kankuro said as he looked away from her and down at the water. He positioned his arms like hers, his hands tense as he watched a fish swimming by his feet._

"_Neither have I," she said with a small laugh. He looked over at her, that small smile on her face. _

"_I'm Taki by the way."_

"_Kankuro."_

_********_

He watched as she came out of Tai's room, shutting the door quietly behind her. He was sitting on her worn out brown sofa after just cleaning up her kitchen. He had told himself many times that he had just come over to fix her and Tai dinner because her hand was hurt and that's what he told himself as he cleaned her kitchen as she put Tai to bed. Kankuro was telling himself a lot of things when it came to Taki. Lying to himself about it seemed like it would be so much easier.

Taki let out a sigh as she dropped down on the couch beside him. He could see it so clearly, the dark purple bruise around her neck from the com biting into her neck as that ninja tried to choke the life right out of her. She rubbed lightly at the bruise, wincing before she reached out for the ointment on the table. The nurse at the hospital had given it to her to try and help get rid of the bruise around her neck, said that it should help with the pain. Taki stopped when Kankuro beat her to it, grabbing it quickly.

"Let me do it," Kankuro said as he twisted the small cap off of the tube.

"I can do it myself. You've helped me enough today, I don't need your help anymore," Taki said as she reached for the bottle, only to have it pulled from her reach.

"You know you used to accept people's help all the time, said that friends help friends. You were always willing to help too."

"People change Kankuro," She replied curtly as she tried for the bottle again. Kankuro pulled it from her grasp once more and stared at her. Taki frowned at him before she let out a huff and situated herself so she was facing him directly. Everything in her told her just hit him as hard as she could and take it from Kankuro, but she didn't. Taki knew him well and once he set his mind to something there was no talking him out of it, even if he was close to death.

He squeezed a small amount onto the end of his finger and rubbed it gently across the bruise. Taki closed her eyes tightly as he did so. Kankuro couldn't be sure if it was the pain of touching the bruise or the fact that he was so close to her face that she had her eyes squeezed shut, but the way her nose bunched up as she did it was something he had to smile at. When he was done he quickly pulled his hand away and put the cap back on the tube before he threw the whole thing on the table.

"Can I ask you something Taki?" Kankuro asked. It was something he had been wondering about for the past five years. Taki cracked an eye open, one of her blue orbs scanning his face before the other one opened.

"What do you want to know?" She asked as she looked at him, scratching at her white hair.

"It's obvious that Kiba is Tai's father but… weren't you with Neji?"

Taki went stiff for a moment before she looked away from him, a look of pain passing over her face as she looked down at the ground. He knew he shouldn't have asked, that there had to be a good reason why she didn't talk about it, but he had to ask. The last he had heard was that she was with Neji and then two months later she shows up in Suna pregnant and then seven months after that she had Tai who is a spitting image of Kiba. Anyone that knew the shinobi would know that it was his.

"I was with Neji. I cheated on him is that what you want to hear Kankuro?"

"I… what… happened?"

"A moment of weakness. Kiba and I were both vulnerable and I took advantage of the situation. He was engaged and I was with Neji. I shouldn't have done it."

"But he didn't say no Taki. You shouldn't…" Kankuro started, but Taki stopped him with a hard look.

"I don't want to talk about it anymore okay. Just drop it," Taki whispered before she got up and headed into her small kitchen.

Kankuro watched as she grabbed a cup, the glass shaking in her hand as she filled it with water. He didn't realize that it would cause her so much stress to ask. He wanted to know more. He knew there was more to the story, but it wasn't the time to pry and he got the feeling if he did she might just rip his head off. Kankuro just wished that she would tell him more sometime and he hoped that it wouldn't be another five years.

********

She walked slowly down one of the streets of Suna. Her hands swung slightly at her sides as her blue eyes kept all her attention on the boy walking in front of her. He was looking around, running a few steps before he would stop and look over his shoulder to see if his mother was still there. Gaara had given her and the rest of the members of her squad two days off and at first she didn't want it, but as she followed Tai down the street and watched as he smiled at everything he saw Taki was glad that she got the next few days off.

Tai held one of the puppets Kankuro had made him tightly in one of his hands as the other pointed things out excitedly. His brown hair was wild on his head like always and when he smiled the very tips of his elongated canines peeked out from behind his lips. The conversation of the night before with Kankuro ran through her head. Why did he have to ask? Why was he so nosy about everything when it came to her?

"Sasuke!" She heard Tai yell out as he went racing down to a small mask booth. Taki quickened her step to catch up, slowing down when she saw the familiar mop of brown hair again. Tai was looking up at Sasuke with a huge grin on his face. Taki stopped, watching the scene in front of her.

Sasuke bent down slightly and ruffled Tai's hair, a whisper of a smile on his lips. Sasuke had changed a lot over the years especially since the birth of his daughter. Yui was standing by her father, grabbing onto the side of his black pant leg, a ball of the material in her fist. Her blonde hair was in a ponytail and her dark eyes were looking at Tai happily. The little girl let go of her father's pants and sprang at Tai, her small arms wrapping around his waist as she gave him a hug. Sasuke let out a small laugh at the sight of Taisetsu's face. There was a slight blush on his cheeks that was mostly hidden by the red fang marks that ran down his cheeks, but his mother could still see it.

"How are you feeling today?" A deep voice asked Taki, breaking her attention away from the two kids and to the man standing in front of her. His eyes were dark and intense as always and his Suna headband seemed to glow in the sun. Taki scratched at her white hair with her bandaged hand and shrugged her shoulders.

"Fine," She said with a fake smile that he immediately picked up on. The girl had always been terrible at lying. He remembered back when they were ten and she pretended to like him like all the others did, but she really liked Naruto.

Her blue eyes darted away from him and down to the kids that were now looking at the masks intently. They were ANBU masks and Sasuke smiled slightly as he crossed his arms over his chest. He remembered a time when he wanted to be ANBU. He looked over as he watched Taki squat down to be at the kids' level. Taki and Tai looked nothing alike. While she had a bold red stripe that ran across her eyes, Tai had the Inuzuka clan markings on his cheeks. There was one thing though that the boy shared with his mother and that was their smile. And Tai might have been wild like his father, but he wasn't arrogant like him. He was kind and curious like Taki used to be… like how Sasuke remembered her.

"I like this one mama," Taisetsu said as he pointed at one of the masks. It was a dog shaped ANBU mask that had a blue marking that ran from the right ear, over the right eye and all the way down to the chin. One of her hands reached out for it, the heavy feeling of remembrance filling her stomach as she did so. She pulled it from the rack and quickly slipped it onto Tai's head, the boy pulling it over his face. He looked at his mother before looking up at Sasuke.

"Do I look cool?" the boy asked as he looked at Sasuke and his mother from underneath the mask. Sasuke nodded and Taki smiled slightly as she looked at her son. She wanted to tell him that he looked like a true hero that he looked amazing, but the words died in her throat. The mask was just another reminder of a ghost from the past.

"You look very cool, like a hero," Sasuke said quickly, filling in for Taki. She turned her head and looked up at him appreciatively, the look in her blue eyes giving him a silent thank you. She felt a tight tug at her arm and turned to see Yui looking at her expectantly, her dark brown eyes full of want.

"I want one too," Yui said as she hopped up and down in her place.

"You do," Taki said, making herself sound surprised as Yui shook her head yes rapidly. Taki looked back over at the rack and snatched a small one from it. She put it over the little girls head and then down over her face. It was a weasel mask with pink around the eyes. The small girl pulled a small hand fan from the small pouch at her waist and pulled it open, standing in a defensive position she had seen Tai do on many occasions when he was facing her uncle Kankuro. Yui wobble slightly before regaining her composure.

"Itachi," Tai said with a laugh, making Taki go stiff in her spot.

She looked at the small girl in front of her, the mask placed firmly on her face. Itachi… weasel. Guilt spread through her body quickly as she stood up, her blue eyes looking over at Sasuke apologetically. It had been nine years since he had killed his brother. Nine years since he found out the truth of the man that he hated for most of his life. He looked over at her and waved his hand slightly, trying to dismiss the whole thing. Taki didn't know it, but to Sasuke, Itachi was a hero and to have his daughter wearing an Anbu mask that resembled the one his brother wore, the one that was his name, made him happy. He had learned that grief couldn't control his life forever. It was one of those things Temari had taught him. It was one of those lessons that saved his life.

"Okay future hero's of Suna, let's get something to eat," Sasuke said as he rubbed at the back of his head.

"Can we have dumplings daddy?" Yui asked as she once again attached herself to her father's leg. He went to reach into his pocket and grab some money for the mask, but Taki held out her bandage hand as she handed the vendor money with the other.

"I've got the masks," She said.

"Then I get lunch," Sasuke said, giving her no room to argue.

********

He sat quietly on the wooden bench in the small restaurant. Yui was humming slightly at his side as she ate her dumplings, her short legs kicking back and forth violently. His dark eyes scanned across the table to Taki. She was sitting there silently with her head resting against her uninjured hand. She was pushing a dumpling across her plate with chopsticks as she listened absentmindedly to everything Tai was telling Yui about the new puppet he had gotten from Kankuro. Taki let out a sigh as she flicked the dumpling across the plate one more time. Sasuke's hand shot out and he grabbed the dumpling from her plate with his chopsticks before shoving it into his mouth.

Taki paused for a moment, her eyes still on the empty plate below her. Had he really just taken her last dumpling? She wasn't going to eat it, but still… it was an act that she never thought Sasuke would do. When she finally looked up Sasuke was looking at her from over the rim of his tea cup, his eyes calculating, almost daring her to say something to him. She quickly looked away from him and to the kids, not really knowing what he was playing at. What was he doing? Was he messing with her?

A flush came to her face as she listened to Tai, trying very hard to ignore Sasuke. Sasuke put his cup down, getting a swift side look from her before she looked back over at the kids. Had she always been that way? Had she always squirmed under the gaze of others or was it just him? He could never remember her being like that with Naruto or any of the other boys. Hell, she wasn't like that now with Kankuro. Taki didn't even squirm under the gaze of Gaara, the Kazekage. But there she was sitting across the table from him, blushing, all the confidence she had in herself the other day gone. Had she let her guard down because of Tai and Yui? Sasuke had to admit that there was something about her demeanor at that moment that was intriguing him, making him more drawn to her than he already was. The day before when Kankuro had talked of beautiful Kunoichi from the leaf he had failed to mention Taki and Sasuke didn't understand. Taki was beautiful to.

"Taki," Yui called out, getting Sasuke's attention. He looked down at his daughter, her blonde hair just like her mothers. Taki looked to Yui, her blue eyes shining out from underneath the bold red stripe.

"Yes?" Taki asked, a smile gracing her lips.

"You're pretty," Yui said with a huge grin, making the older woman smile more before she looked at her son who was shaking his head in agreement. "And thanks for being Daddy's friend."

Taki was quiet for a moment as her eyes scanned back over to Sasuke. He was looking at her again, that unreadable look on his face. Was that what they were, friends? As she looked at him a little longer she couldn't help but realize that they had become friends even if they had a hard time talking at times. And not only that, they had more in common than either of them wanted to admit to. Taki looked back over at Yui before she leaned across the table and gave the small girl a kiss on the forehead.

"Thank you for sharing him," Taki replied, getting a curt nod from Yui before the little girl shoved the last dumpling on her plate into her mouth.

"I'm ready to go home now daddy," Yui said as she looked up at Sasuke, a grin on her face.

Sasuke just nodded as he reached into his pant pocket and pulled out his money. He set more than enough on the table as he rose to his feet, the others following suit. A wet smell caught Taki's attention when they made their way onto the street of Suna. She looked up, her blue eyes seeing an unusually overcast sky. I didn't rain in Suna, especially during this part of the year. Yui and Tai were too busy playing to notice their parents looking up at the threatening sky, worried looks on both of their faces. Taki looked over at Sasuke to see him already looking at her.

"Rain… the ninja yesterday…" Taki started, but Sasuke cut her off.

"Yeah," was all he said. Taki flinched slightly when she felt something wet splash on her face. Then another and another fell from the sky and Taki just brushed them away as she tilted her head upward again.

Sasuke looked at her, her white hair cascading down her back. A small ANBU mask was on top her head, one Tai and demanded that she get. It was a fox mask with the same red stripe across the eyes that she had on her face. Rain continued to pelt down on her, one drop trailing down the line of her neck and disappearing between the cleavage of her shirt. She looked over at him again and he could tell her guard was back up, that confident air radiating off of her. It was the way her head tilted toward him and that smirk that came to her face. She was waiting for something to happen, the rain being a sign. He felt the same way. She reached up with her bandaged hand and pulled the mask down over her face.

"Let's go Tai. We'll see you guys later," Taki said as she walked away, her son walking just two paces ahead of her.

Authors Note: Thank you to the two that commented and to those who are reading. I love naruto and this is simply for fun. I also know i have crack pairings, but i love those type of pairings. And its funny how Sasuke is becoming a main character because he's not even one of my favorites. THANKS FOR READING!!


	4. The Waiting Game

_"Nana I don't want to wear that," Taki said with a huff as she looked at the black, pleated skirt her friend was holding out for her. It was short, but the thing that turned her off to it the most was the fact that indeed it was a skirt. Nana looked at her, one of her perfectly shaped brows arching up and disappearing behind her black bangs._

_"Taki you wear skirts, do your hair nice and wear make-up when you go out on a date," Nana replied as she threw the skirt at Taki. Taki caught it and her eyes looked down at it in dismay. Why was Nana always doing that, making her dress up when she really only wanted to wear pants and her Chunin vest._

_"It's not a date, were going out."_

_"For your birthday! Plus a certain ninja is going to be there… You want to get his attention right?" Nana said as she wiggled those perfect brows suggestively. Nana had such an easy time getting guys, she was beautiful. She could have any male ninja in the village and she had chosen the smartest one out of the lot. Everyone wanted Shikamaru secretly; they just never admitted it to themselves. Taki sighed, dropping her hand to her side and stalking off to her bedroom. She was admitting defeat, plus wearing something nice to get the boys attention you were after sounded like a solid plan. But what if he just thought she was being strange… Hell being nineteen was more confusing than fifteen. Taki kicked her bedroom door closed behind her just as a sound of happiness escaped Nana's full lips._

_*******_

Tai stood on her bed, the same black pleated skirt from her nineteenth birthday dangling from his hands. He had a cheeky grin on his face as he held it out to her. Taki looked at him, her blue eyes skeptical to his whole reasoning for her wearing the skirt.

"_Wear this mom! You will look pretty in it and I think Sasuke will like it," _Tai had said. He was four, how was he supposed to know about adult feelings? And what was all this talk about Sasuke liking her in a skirt? He was still smiling at her, his cheeks round under their red fang markings. He looked so much like Kiba that it was painful at times.

Taki reached out for the skirt and took it in her calloused hands, giving her son a small smile before she ruffled his already unruly brown hair.

"Okay, I'll wear it, just for you okay," Taki said getting a nod from her son. When she turned away from him and looked down at the skirt she got a sense of nostalgia. She could remember that night like it had just happened. It was the first night Neji told her that she was pretty. Her small smile faded as she walked into the bathroom and shut the door. There were times that she wished that her life would go back to those simpler times, but if they did she would not have Tai and Taki wouldn't give him up for anything… ever. He was her reason for living.

********

The rain was still pouring as Sasuke made his way through the abandoned streets of Konoha. A red umbrella was held tightly in one of his hands as Yui held onto his other. She had wanted to go see her uncle and even though Sasuke did not want to admit it, he had a very hard time saying no to her. HE turned toward her, his eyes catching the top of her blonde head. She seemed oblivious to everything around her, just like any other two year old would be, but Sasuke knew better than that. Yui was a fast learner, a prodigy some would say. She was taking in all the nooks and crannies of the village, just like she always did whenever he took her out. The only time she seemed to be distracted was when Tai was around. Yui loved to play with him.

A clap of thunder drew Sasuke's attention away from his daughter and up at the dark sky. Rain like that was unheard of in Suna during this time of year and the fact that only a few days ago it had been sunny with no sign of rain, except for that rain-nin, had Sasuke on high alert. He should have been out scouting not on a mini vacation. He should have been doing his duty as a shinobi and that was protecting the village and his daughter. As a streak of lightning lit up his surroundings Sasuke spotted an orb under the overhang of an old roof. It was an eye, an eye he knew too well.

"That's uncle's right?" Yui asked as she looked up at her father and then back at the hovering eye. Sasuke just shook his head as he picked Yui off the ground and slung her onto his back. The red umbrella fell to the ground, alone in the abandoned street.

********

"Gaara why are we …" Kankuro started, but his words were cut off as the door to his office burst open. Taki stood there, panting slightly. Her white hair was wet and hanging down the sides of her face, her red tank-top plastered to her petite frame. The black skirt she was wearing was dripping water onto the toes of her knee high black combat boots, the tread of them covered in mud. Tai slipped from her back as she stared at Gaara, her blue eyes burning.

"I came as quick as I could. Has something happened?" Taki asked as she straightened up, not bothering to fix her attire. A smirk formed on Kankuro's face as he looked over at her. He elbowed Sasuke in the side, nodding his head in Taki's direction. Her skirt was short and wet, sticking snugly to her rounded backside. Sasuke took a quick glance before he looked back over the smirking Kankuro and then back to Gaara.

"Nice skirt Taki, I didn't know you owned one," Kankuro said, wagging his eyebrows at her. She looked over at him and frowned.

"And you used to wear a dress so what's your point?" Taki said, her hands balling into fists at her side. Kankuro's mouth slacked and his brown eyes widened.

"It wasn't…"

"Three more rain-nin where spotted outside of the wall. I'm sending you three up there to watch for more. The other team went to engage the rain-nin. You report back to me if anything changes. You're not to leave the wall is that clear?" Gaara said, his friendly demeanor gone, he was now the Kazekage. Taki's eyes flicked over to the two kids in the corner. Tai was sitting cross-legged on the ground messing with his cat puppet and Yui was watching him from the brown chair she was sitting in. Tai looked up at her and smiled.

"The children will stay with me," Gaara said, his voice gentler than it had been a moment ago. The three ninja didn't say a word before they vanished. Tai dropped the puppet and leaned against the large chair Yui was perched on. The sound of feet slapping the cold floor brought Tai's brown eyes up. Gaara was crouching in front of him, his eyes kind as he gave him a reassuring smile.

"She's a strong shinobi Tai. She'll be back."

********

Taki crouched on the top of the wall, her eyes trying to see through the constant rain. Her body had become numb to the cold and her clothes seemed to be molded to her flesh. They had been there for three hours and she hadn't moved from her perch. Kankuro was further down the wall talking to another scout and Sasuke was crouched at her side.

His black hair was flat on his head and his sharingan was activated, scanning the horizon for any enemy. His bloodline limit faded as he looked over to his silent companion. His eyes drifted down to her bare thighs, the skirt scrunched up to her hip. Droplets of rain were running down from her knee to the collected fabric of her skirt. Sasuke took in a silent breath as he tore his eyes away and looked up at her face. Her jaw was set and her white hair was held out of her face by a strip if leather tied at the base of her skull. Water ran down her face and the red strip across her eyes seemed to be the color of blood in the poor light. He had the urge to reach out to her as his eyes landed on her exposed thighs again, but Kankuro's presence sent Sasuke to his feet. Kankuro sent him a knowing glance before he spoke.

"There hasn't been any movement on the eastern side either. It's like were tracking ghosts," Kankuro said as he removed his hood. He ran a hand through his brown, spiky hair before flipping the hood back over his head.

Taki stood from her spot and stretched her legs out, before she quickly pulled down her skirt. She didn't like the thought of just sitting there and doing nothing when she knew the enemy was out there, waiting and planning. She looked over at Kankuro and sighed. He was the leader of the squad and there was no way he would go against what his brother said. Taki knew she shouldn't either because the Kazekage had told them specifically not too, but the urge to disobey was growing. Kankuro's eyes narrowed at her, knowing exactly what she was thinking.

"We stay here, like we were told by Gaara," Kankuro said, looking from Taki and then to Sasuke. Taki looked away from him and back out into the rain. It was going to be a long fucking day on the wall if nothing happened. Sure she knew it would be best if nothing did happen, but deep down she wanted a fight, just like she knew the two guys standing next to her did also. It was something that ran deep inside them… it was the way of the shinobi.

Authors Note: Do I really only have one reader? Well review if you read. It's always nice to hear feedback.


End file.
